¡SAVE ME!
by Mel.2004
Summary: A veces, sabes que algo malo está por ocurrir. Una alarma se despierta en tu interior y una voz en tu cabeza te dice que todo acabará mal... Pero... ¿Que puedes hacer cuando el mismísimo demonio es tu vecino? ¿Como escapar del infierno a metros de ti? AU.


**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

**"Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"**

**FIC #18**_**, **_PROPUESTO POR** alwayswlove: **Fic de LOK que relate un caso de acoso entre Mako y Korra, siendo el acosador Mako y Korra la victima. Minimo 700 palabras, no hay maximo. Genero a eleccion del escritor. Rated T. UA obligatorio.

* * *

_**A**_ _**veces, sabes**_ _**que**_ _**algo**_ _**malo**_ _**está**_ _**por**_ _**ocurrir...**_

_**Una**_ _**alarma**_ _**despierta**_ _**en**_ _**tu**_ _**interior...**_

_**Una**_ _**voz**_ _**en**_ _**tu**_ _**cabeza**_ _**te**_ _**dice**_ _**que**_ _**todo**_ _**acabará**_ _**mal...**_

_**Y**_ _**que**_ _**no**_ _**puedes**_ _**hacer**_ _**nada**_ _**para**_ _**detenerlo.**_**..**

Korra terminaba de prepararse para ir a su trabajo. La joven de veintiún años, se coloca una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, lista para ir a su trabajo como mesera.  
Cierra la puerta de su departamento, algo apresurada. Mientras guardaba las llaves en su bolso, una sensación extraña la invade. Siente algo rozar su hombro y da un respingo, volteando rápidamente.  
–Lo siento – se disculpa un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos marrones – no pretendía asustarte.

_**Así**_ _**me**_ _**sentí**_ _**cuando**_ _**conocí**_ _**a**_ _**Mako.**_

–Descuida – sacude su cabeza ella.  
–Soy tu nuevo vecino, Mako – se presenta el joven y ambos estrechan sus manos.  
–Korra – lo observa con seriedad la morena – lamento no poder quedarme a conversar, pero debo ir a trabajar, ya estoy retrasada.  
Ambos chocan miradas antes de que Korra se retire, con una sensación de escalofríos que le duraría todo el día.

_**Nunca**_ _**me**_ _**gustaron**_ _**los**_ _**prejuicios, pero había**_ _**algo**_ _**raro**_ _**en**_ _**él...**_

_**Algo**_ _**que**_ _**me**_ _**hacía**_ _**poner**_ _**la**_ _**piel**_ _**de**_ _**gallina...**_

_**Dicen**_ _**que**_ _**los ojos son las**_ _**ventanas**_ _**del**_ _**alma**_ _**de**_ _**una**_ _**persona...**_

_**Pues**_ _**en**_ _**los**_ _**ojos**_ _**de**_ _**Mako**_ _**sólo**_ _**hallé**_ _**frialdad, una**_ _**mirada**_ _**muerta.**_

La tarde comenzaba a llegar a su punto límite, momento en el que la morena volvía a su departamento luego de una jornada agotadora.  
Korra prácticamente arrastraba sus pies, exhausta y con ganas de abrazar su almohada y dormir.  
Antes de que llegue siquiera a sacar la llave de su bolso, la puerta del vecino se abrió y Mako salió.  
– ¿Cansada? – pregunta con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos recorrían y examinaban el cuerpo de la morena.  
–A-Algo – responde mientras buscaba rápidamente sus llaves.

_**Muchas**_ _**veces**_ _**traté**_ _**de**_ _**convencerme**_ _**de**_ _**que**_ _**estaba**_ _**loca, que**_ _**exageraba...**_

_**Pero**_ _**su**_ _**mirada**_ _**me produjo una sensación inmensa de temor…**_

_**Fue lo primero que odié de él.**_

–Pensé que tal vez podría invitarte a pasar – el joven señala el interior de su departamento – ya sabes, tomar una copa y conocernos. Sinceramente eres la primera persona de mi edad que veo por aquí.  
Eso fue precisamente lo que convenció a la morena de elegir ese departamento. Un ambiente tranquilo, sin fiestas a las tres de la mañana que obligan a llamar a la policía, sin música de rock sonando a todas horas. Amaba eso.  
–Es muy amable de tu parte, pero en verdad vengo exhausta del trabajo y ahora sólo quiero dormir – lo rechaza amablemente ella.  
–Oh, está bien. Tal vez en otra ocasión – es lo único que dice el joven, antes de volver y cerrar la puerta.

Pensó que al día siguiente olvidaría todo ese asunto, que se daría cuenta que simplemente tuvo un mal día y prejuzgó a ese joven que sólo intentaba hacer una nueva amistad... Pero no.  
Tan pronto la morena abrió la puerta de su departamento y encontró a Mako en una situación extraña, recogiendo el correo que le pertenecía a ella, las sensaciones de alerta la abordaron de nuevo.  
– ¿Qué crees que haces? – exige saber, algo molesta.  
–Oh, el cartero dejó mi correo aquí por error – explica el joven, mostrando una de las cartas, dirigidas a él – no pienses nada extraño.  
La morena sintió culpa, por haberle levantado el tono de voz.  
–D-Disculpa Mako – susurra y el joven le sonríe.  
–Descuida – dice rascando su nuca, para luego chasquear los dedos – ¿Quieres ayudarme con algo? Tengo muchas cosas que acomodar y me vendría bien la opinión femenina... Nunca fui muy bueno con los diseños de interiores.  
–Seguro – sonríe Korra, cerrando la puerta de su departamento y siguiendo al joven – no será problema.

_**Siempre**_ _**me**_ _**pregunté**_ _**si**_ _**eso**_ _**desató**_ _**todo...**_

_**Tal**_ _**vez**_ _**malinterpretó**_ _**mi**_ _**señal...**_

_**Yo**_ _**sólo**_ _**quería**_ _**ser**_ _**amable...**_

_**Gran**_ _**error.**_

La morena entra y observa un departamento muy limpio y ordenado. Sólo había un par de muebles sin ubicar, supuso que Mako no estaba seguro acerca del lugar que merecían.  
– ¿Te ofrezco un vaso con agua? – él habla y Korra asiente suavemente.  
El muchacho marcha hacia la cocina, mientras la morena toma asiento en uno de los sillones.  
De nuevo siente esa sensación de alarma, cuando Mako posa una mano en su hombro.  
–Aquí tienes – dice sosteniendo el vaso.  
Korra intenta no prestar atención y toma el vaso en sus manos.  
Mako decide llevar el asunto más allá y masajea suavemente los hombros de su invitada.  
La morena se levanta como un rayo y se aleja del joven.  
– ¿Ocurre algo? – alza una ceja el muchacho  
–Escúchame, no sé si has malinterpretado algo que dije o hice... – traga saliva, nerviosa – pero sólo quiero tu amistad. Nada más.  
El rostro del joven ni siquiera se inmuta, sólo se queda observando a la morena.  
Korra calma su respiración antes de salir de allí.  
Se encierra en su departamento y sacude su cabeza, con la piel aún erizada.

El paso de los días no mejoraba la situación.  
Korra intentaba evitar a su vecino a toda costa, pero vivían a unos metros de distancia. Le era imposible no verlo, o cruzarlo.  
Durante una semana y media ella sólo salía al trabajo, y de allí de vuelta a su hogar. Cuando cruzaba al muchacho, no había demasiada charla. Mako le daba los buenos días, y eso era todo.  
Korra comenzó a pensar que tal vez él había comprendido, y que podrían llevar una relación normal de vecinos.

Un hecho extraño y algo perturbador comenzó a ocurrir. Alguien llamaba al teléfono fijo de Korra. La morena atendía y no se escuchaba voz alguna, sólo la respiración agitada de alguien, provocándole una sensación de terror a ella.  
Luego de unos días, la morena llamó a la compañía y ellos bloquearon el número, dejándola así más tranquila.

* * *

Días después, la morena se encontraba en su departamento, arreglándose. Uno de los clientes del restaurante la había invitado a una cita, y ella gustosa accedió.  
El joven era un visitante habitual del restaurante, y todos lo que lo conocían aseguraban su amabilidad.

La joven terminaba de ponerse su vestido. Se maquilla ligeramente y apenas abre la puerta para salir, Mako hace lo mismo.  
– ¿Vas a algún lado? – pregunta inmediatamente él.  
Korra se sorprende ante su cinismo. Pedía explicaciones como si fueran algo.  
–Si, tengo una cita – dice con una sonrisa, imaginando que así vería que no tiene oportunidades con ella.  
La joven cierra su puerta y antes de que pueda dar dos pasos, el muchacho la toma del brazo.  
_**–**_Suéltame – ella rápidamente zafa de su agarre – no vuelvas a tocarme.  
–Vamos Korra, tu y yo sabemos que estás enamorada de mi – habla el joven – yo también siento lo mismo por ti.  
– ¡No! No estoy enamorada de ti – exclama incrédula de todo lo que oía – ¡Hace semanas que ni siquiera te dirijo la palabra!  
–Necesitabas tu tiempo antes de ponerte en una relación conmigo, lo entiendo – Mako la toma por detrás de la cintura.  
Korra le da una fuerte bofetada, haciendo que él se separe.  
El muchacho la empuja con fuerza contra la pared.  
Korra golpea su cabeza y cuando abre sus ojos ve a Mako avalándose sobre ella. El joven coloca sus manos a los costados del rostro de Korra, encerrándola entre su cuerpo y la pared.

_**Esa**_ _**fue**_ _**la**_ _**primera**_ _**vez**_ _**que**_ _**temí**_ _**por**_ _**mi**_ _**vida...**_

_**Debí**_ _**haberme**_ _**cambiado**_ _**de**_ _**vecindario**_ _**cuando**_ _**eso**_ _**sucedió.**_

Korra abre su boca para gritar, pero él se adelanta y la tapa con su mano.  
Mako acaricia la mejilla de la morena con su mano libre, mirándola a sus ojos. Por otro lado, ella comienza a llorar. Un par de lágrimas caen por su mejilla.

Cómo si eso hubiera ablandado su corazón, Mako se separa lentamente.  
–Estaré esperándote Korra – susurra antes de entrar al departamento y cerrar la puerta.  
La morena se apoya contra la pared y baja su cuerpo hasta que toca el suelo. Se queda perdida por unos momentos, respirando en forma agitada. Su cuerpo temblaba cómo nunca y su corazón latía rápidamente.  
Pasaron unos segundos hasta que volvió a la realidad. Lentamente y temerosa aún, se levantó y caminó a su departamento. Cierra la puerta y le pone seguro. Se desploma sobre su cama y llora hasta dormir.  
Despierta a mitad de la noche, cuando lo ve de nuevo en sus sueños. Toca su frente sudada, mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.  
–Tranquila Korra – se reconfortaba a si misma – nada malo te sucederá.

* * *

Por la mañana siguiente, al abrir con sumo cuidado su puerta la morena encuentra unas flores junto a su correo del día.  
Las toma sabiendo de quien eran y lee la nota.

"_Ayer_ _me_ _dejé_ _cegar_ _por_ _la_ _ira. No_ _volvamos_ _a_ _pelear_ _cariño".  
_  
Eso sólo hizo que su repulsión hacia él aumentara. Bota las flores rápidamente a la basura.  
Corre hacia su cuarto y arma una pequeña maleta. Baja las escaleras corriendo, directo al garaje y se sube a su auto, encendiéndolo.  
Acomoda el espejo y ve a Mako sentado en el asiento trasero. El joven rápidamente tapa su boca, sonriendo.  
–No grites – susurra – los vecinos pensarán que me temes.  
Mako logra llevar a la joven hasta el asiento de atrás, justo a su lado.  
Korra comienza a llorar y moverse para librarse de su demonio.  
–Voy a soltarte, pero debes prometer que no gritarás – susurra en forma calmada el muchacho.  
Korra asiente con más lágrimas cayendo de su mejilla y él retira su mano de su boca.  
– ¿Te gustó mi regalo? – pregunta el joven, y ella traga saliva.  
–M-Mako – dice con la voz quebrada. Tenía tanto miedo que le sorprendía el poder decir una palabra – por favor, déjame. No quiero lo mismo que tú, no pretendo ser tu novia.  
–Te daré unos días... Aún sigues confundida – susurra el joven acariciando la mejilla de Korra, provocándole ganas de vomitar – no ocurrirá lo de ayer... Pronto estaremos juntos y seremos muy felices, ya verás.  
– ¡Estás loco! – grita como puede, llorando y cerrando sus ojos.  
Mako sólo besa la frente Korra y se baja del auto.  
La morena estalla en llanto, sintiéndose la persona más débil del mundo.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!  
Tengo un par de comentarios que hacer: primero que nada espero que les agrade la historia. No acostumbro a escribir estos géneros, de hecho creo que todos mis fics son románticos.

Si, la imagen de portada es algo... ¿Tétrica? ¿Perturbadora?... No encontraba una imagen que usar, y me decidí por esta.

Esta historia constara de dos capítulos, ya que se haría muy larga y tediosa para leer. Estaré subiendo la segunda parte en breve.

**alwayswlove: sinceramente espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado. Amé tu propuesta y he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo :D**

¡Saludos!


End file.
